Night Phoenix and the Sorcerers Stone
by Crazeenerd
Summary: Harry is rescued from the Dursleys and becomes Night Phoenix The Dark Knight's sidekick but when his Hogwarts letter arrives things change and Harry must go out on his own to take down his own rouge's gallery starting with a certain DADA teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your

Harry Wayne

Night Phoenix

Book 1 Night Phoenix and

the Sorcerers Stone

When the Dursleys go to Gotham City for a business deal with Wayne Enterprises Bruce Wayne aka Batman the Dark Knight of Gotham City spots the abuse being inflicted on the boy and decides to do something about it. He also notices a hidden strength in the boy and a drive to fight injustice he trains him as his new sidekick Night Phoenix but how will the wizarding world react to Harry Potter-Wayne a boy raised by Bruce Wayne and to Night Phoenix a warrior trained by The Dark Knight? Part of a series that will cover all 7 of Harry's year will move in and out of cannon . Is part of a DCAU that has it own unique continuity which dismisses all side plots aside from those I mention. Example Selina Kyle and Stephanie brown never got pregnant Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Tim Drake is Robin Barbara Gordon is Batgirl (though she did get shot and did act as Oracle for a while as she recovered) and Stephanie Brown is Spoiler but is still considered a member of the "Batman family" and Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain and Damien Wayne do not exist here. Also Oracle is still active as a computer AI created by Barbara Gordon to replace her after she became Batgirl again

Main Pairings: Harry/Ginny Batman/Catwoman Neville/Luna

Others: Nightwing/Batgirl I Robin/Spoiler Remus/Tonks Blasé /Daphne Sirius/Amelia Bones

Major Bashing Dumbles, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, Snape, Malfoy, Voldemort,

Minor to mid level bashing: Elder Weasleys, Percy, Hagrid, Rita Skeeter and general death eater and stupid wizard bashing.

Chapter 1

The boy with the lighting scar

Bruce Wayne was tired he had spent most of the night tracking an arms shipment as his alter ego Batman only to find it was a decoy and the real shipment had not moved from the storage building it was being kept in. But he had to maintain the image of being a successful CEO of billion dollar business empire so he cleaned himself up and headed to the first meeting of the day with a man named Vernon Dursley of Grunnings Drill Company.

The business was small potatoes to someone like Bruce but it was a nice change of pace from dealing with more money than brain cells (of course he hadn't met Vernon yet) but on the way to his office he spotted something that disturbed him. It was a young boy sitting outside his office looking very nervous he was about 5, thin to the point of malnourishment, wore clothes that looked like they would fit a baby hippo better and was covered in bruises.

He had messy raven black hair, jade green eyes and a strange scar on his forehead like a lightning bolt Bruce approached the boy and said. "Hey there. Are you okay?" The boy looked like he was fighting not to jump out of his skin he nodded and whispered a "yes sir" under his breath. "I'm Bruce Wayne what's your name?" He asked softly kneeling next to the boy. "Harry Mister Wayne my name is Harry Potter." He said softly Bruce smiled at him and asked. "Are you here with your parents Harry?"

At that question Harry became teary eyed. "My parents are dead a bad man killed them." Bruce nodded and gently placed a hand on the boy's knee. "I'm sorry I know how that feels a bad man killed my parents too. Harry who did this to you?" He said pointing a the bruises on his arms. "My uncle sir he makes me live in the cupboard under the stairs and hits me when I don't all the chores." Bruce had to fight hard to keep himself from growling with rage. "Is your uncle called Vernon Dursley Harry?" Bruce asked Harry nodded.

"Listen Harry I'm gonna go have a talk with your uncle just stay out here for a few minutes and I'll be back to talk to you okay?" Bruce said softly Harry nodded and Bruce stood up and went into his officer Vernon a large whale of a man sat with his giraffe like wife Petunia and his pig of a son Dudley sat in front of his desk since this was a casual meeting Bruce had allowed him to bring his family along it helped him gauge the people he did business with. But he had learned enough about this man to last him a life time so before Vernon even spoke he said. "Shut your mouth and listen Dursley!"

Vernon looked shocked at being spoken to like that but Bruce ignored it. "I've just seen your nephew out there who tells me you like to make him sleep in a cupboard and beat him up when he doesn't do his chores! Care to explain why I shouldn't pick up the phone and have you arrested?" Bruce said his fists clenched at his side. "What how dare you threaten me!? Besides that little freak has it coming!" Vernon yelled back.

"Dursley it is taking a considerable amount of my self restraint to keep me from breaking your jaw so I suggest you shut up because this is your best way out of this. Your will sign a form that will give me full custody over Harry you will leave Gotham without him and you will not come back for any reason. If not I call the police and child services and before you start trying to act tough bare in mind a employ the best lawyers in the world and have enough money to buy out this city 3 times over. So who do you think will win in a court case? Cause I assure you with several black belts I know I'm going to beat in a physical fight."

That took the wind out of the man's sails he quickly turned to his wife and discussed their options in whispered voices Bruce caught snippets like "You now what 'he' told us..." and "I'm not going to jail for those freaks!" The Dursleys quickly agreed and Bruce had his lawyer get the forms ready the Dursley sighed them then left Vernon trying to figure out how to explain to his company how he had lost the deal with Wayne Enterprises without getting fired.

When they left Bruce went over to Harry and told him he was going to live with him Harry was so pleased he jump up and hugged Bruce they pulled away and sheepishly apologised when he realized what he had done Bruce smiled at him and gave a hug in return and said. "Harry they're are things you sometimes have to say sorry for in life but hugging a family member is not one of them." Harry smiled brightly at being thought of as family.

Bruce got his friend and head of operations Lucius Fox to take over the other meetings and took his new adopted son to Wayne Manor. He showed the stunned Harry around and introduced him to Alfred Pennyworth his oldest friend and faithful servant together they got Harry fixed up, washed and gave him some clothes that actually fit and gave him as much found as he wanted. After that he was exhausted despite the fact in was still only 2:30 PM so Bruce put him to bed in his old bedroom which he had occupied as a child.

Later sometime after ten Harry woke open not seeing Bruce or the nice man Alfred he got scared and went looking for them he found Alfred in the kitchen. "Ah Master Potter." He said upon seeing the boy who blushed at being called Master Potter. "Master Wayne asked me to bring you to his special office when you woke up would you like to go now or would you like something to eat first?" He asked kindly Harry shook his head and said. "No thank you sir I still full from all that food I ate earlier."

Alfred smiled at the boys manners. "Master Potter you are a member of the Wayne family and I am under this family employ you do not need to address me as sir if you are agreeable I would very much like it if you could call me Alfred." The older Brit said Harry smiled and said. "Okay but you call me Harry deal?" Alfred smiled he reminded him of Bruce in his early years. "I think that will be acceptable Harry now shall we go?" He said offering his hand to the boy who nodded and took it.

The pair headed to an elevator which took them deep under the mansion to the majestic bat cave Harry had been amazed by the mansion itself but this place took his breath away he gaped at the amazing things hidden in the cave. He was still gaping at everything when the lift arrived and they walked over to the control terminal where Bruce was waiting. After a quick tour Bruce showed Harry his bat suit which Harry thought was the most amazing sight of all.

Bruce explained about become Batman to hunt people like Joe Chill who gunned down his parents for some money and valuables. How he wanted to fight injustice and protect those who could not protect themselves Harry stared at the suit deep in though then asked. "Bruce can you teach me to fight the bad people like the one who took my parents away?" Bruce had to admit he had been considering this there was something about this boy the drive to do whatever is necessary to protect those in need.

"Yes I can if you want to learn but it'll be a hard road Harry you'll have to make some tough decisions and you could get hurt real bad doing this so you need to be sure." Harry looked Bruce strait in the eye and said. "I'm ready teach me." Bruce nodded and said. "Okay then you'll need an alias a name to use while your fighting the bad guys Robin doesn't seem to fit you though. What do you think Harry?" Harry looked at the suit again deep in thought then he twigged it remembering something he read in a book once.

"Call me Night Phoenix..."

document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry Wayne AKA Night Phoenix

Several years later Bruce Wayne watched his adoptive son on a series of training videos and some clips of him fighting crime in Gotham over the years. At first Harry was a little clumsy and nervous in his training but somehow he always completed the tasks for example once he had to navigate over a very thin walkway that had been made like a miniature maze. Harry went though it like a half blind drunk and it took him almost half an hour but he did not fall once and he made it to the end.

Another time he was learning Ju-Jitsu and was repeatedly knocked down by his sparring partner but he never complained and kept trying until he knocked his opponent to the floor. Over the years though he became less clumsy and more precise he became faster, stronger, smarter and more agile and Bruce soon noticed something odd. Harry seemed to have strange abilities once while on patrol an anti-hero protester heckled him and suddenly his hair turned blue they never found out if he was able to fix it.

Another time he was thrown off a roof by one of the Joker's goons he was about to hit the ground at 70 miles an hour when he disappeared and reappeared on his feet as if nothing had happened. Bruce had no idea were his abilities came from and didn't really care. With them the boy was skilled more possibly more skilled than his previous sidekicks he sighed and watched as Harry is full Night Phoenix gear battered several attacking mob goons with such speed and skill he was barely visible.

Suddenly on the night sky he saw the bat signal Gotham PD's only way of summoning Batman in an emergency he got to his feet and pressed a button activating an intercom. "Alfred I'm needed in the city tell Harry to suit up and meet me in the cave in five." He said not waiting for a reply as he strode out of his office though the halls of Wayne Manor to the underground Bat Cave. After suiting up Batman went over to the Bat Mobile and got ready to leave as he muttered. "Where the hell is that kid? Thinks just because he can kick the living crap out of ten Falcone goons he can show up whenever he..."

His rant was cut of by someone dropping into the seat next to him from above. "Hey big guy you miss me?" Asked grinning cheekily as he sat back in his seat hands behind his head and legs crossed causally as if he had been sitting there the whole time. He was wearing his Night Phoenix gear it was made out of a black kevlar like material with armour plates over major organs and body parts. It had a cowl like Batman's outfit and a black cape that could be retracted back into a backpack to avoid it messing with him while he was fighting. It had a red graphic on the chest of a Phoenix with its wings out wide on the chest and a red utility belt for his gadgets.

"You know one of these days you're gonna do that while I'm closing the roof hatch and your gonna get ripped in two." Batman growled now in full dark night mode Harry just smiled a cocky smile as they headed off into the night. "So what happened the commissioner set his kneecaps on fire... again?" He asked as they headed to Gotham central streets. "Yes Gordon called us but I don't think that's why since the last time that happened it was you that did it!" Batman growled again referring to an incident in which a piratical joke by Night Phoenix lead to Police Commissioner Jim Gordon's trousers catching on fire.

"Hey that was an accident I was just messing around I didn't think they'd go up that fast all though to be fair Allan did move fast with that fire extinguisher he was like a blur with a goatee." Harry said holding his hands up in defence after almost six years living with Bruce Wayne the playboy he had become quite the trouble maker and Batman had to admit he often found himself smiling at his adoptive sons antics. The black vehicle moved though the streets of Gotham silently its engines quieten by the state of the art stealth upgrades installed by Lucias Fox the genius who developed much of the equipment Bruce, Harry and their allies used.

Arriving near the MCU (Major Crimes Unit) building Batman put the car in stealth mode so he and his sidekick could climb onto the top of the building and find out what was going on. Commissioner Gordon told them that they had received an anonymous tip that some kind of deal was doing down between The Two Face Gang and The Penguin Gang two of the most powerful gangs in Gotham City. Whatever they were trading it couldn't be anything good and since it was in the narrows there was no SWAT team within their right minds would go in there without full back up which meant half the cities riot cops.

There was no way the police could organise themselves in time but Batman rarely needed back up so he and Night Phoenix headed off to the docks of the Narrow's side. Sure enough Harvey "Two Face" Dent and The Penguin along with some of their men were standing facing each other in an abandoned dockyard warehouse. They were facing each other in silence guns ready but not pointed at each other they seemed to be waiting for something. "Looks like Gordon's tip was right but last I checked didn't Two Face and The Penguin hate each others guts?" Night Phoenix asked from their hiding place in the rafters.

"They do but it may be a case of the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Batman said watching the scene below. "Great so that means they're gonna start ganging up on us or we've got a three-way gang war brewing." Night Phoenix said shaking his head. "Did somebody say three-way? I think your little young for that little bird." A voice from behind them said the two vigilantes turned and saw a familiar shapely women in black lounging causally on the steel beam behind them. "Cat Woman what did I tell you about hanging out in the Narrow's?" Batman growled he and the seductive and buxom thief known as Cat Women had a very complicated relationship.

Cat Woman had appeared on the scene not long after Batman had first shown up she was something of a Robin Hood style thief though she was rarely seen giving to the poor she stole only from the corrupt and criminal which were in abundance in Gotham. She often said that there was no challenge, honour or fun in stealing from average Joes and honest people besides criminals tended to have more interesting stuff to steal. She had a particular talent for jewellery theft often targeting high end jewellery shops and private property owned by corrupt members of Gotham's upper eachilons.

She and Batman often found themselves switching from enemies to allies but Night Phoenix thought it was mostly just for show though Cat Woman had been caught by Batman a few times she always conveniently "escaped" before she could be locked away. She and Batman had a on going flirtation (though given Batman's stony personality it tended to be a little one sided) and had slept together at least once to Harry's knowledge. There was pool going on within the Batman Family and the Justice League betting on when they would finally admit they're feelings for each other. "Aw is the big bat worried about poor little me?" She purred slowly and seductively getting to her feet and walking across the metal beam with the balance of a veteran tight rope walker.

"No I'm more worried about you stealing something and almost triggering another gang war... again!" Batman said referring to a theft 2 years ago that very nearly started a gang war between the Falconie Gang and a local Russian Mob element to be fair it was an accident I mean how was she supposed to know a mob thug was braking into the Falconie mansion at the same time as her? "Your one to talk given your history with these guys so what's up with this meeting? Anything interesting going on?" She asked jumping over to Batman and Night Phoenix's beam.

"You mean is there anything interesting for you to steal?" Night Phoenix liked Cat Women but his habit for saying what he meant had overwritten his enjoyment of playing along with her on this particular occasion. "Oh little bird you assume my only reason for hanging out with you handsome gentleman is because there might be a profit in it? I am offended." She said getting a raised eyebrow look from both man and boy (though she could not see it due to their masks) she sighed and said. "Shut up."

The threesome watched as a large truck pulled in behind Two Face who flipped a coin in the air and The Penguin examined his cane with disinterest. "Well as promised Shorty 25 million bucks worth of pure uncut Jet." Two Face said the Penguin bristled a little at being called Shorty but said nothing Jet was a highly dangerous new drug that gave the user seemingly unlimited energy as if on a major sugar high with 100 times the intensity. If used to much it could lead to a false feeling of immortality and could cause someone's heart to speed up to the point where it could no longer stand the pressure and give out.

"Thank Mister Dent your skills in the smuggling game were not exaggerated I'll contact my people and have your payment wired to the account you specified." The short, monicule wearing Brit said to his grotesquely scarred business partner. "25 million dollars worth of Jet! Jesus Christ if that hits the street we'll have OD's and gang wars left, right and center!" Night Phoenix said the last thing they needed was half the Narrow's street gangs off their heads on Jet the last time an amount that size hit the streets was before a major riot that lasted almost three weeks. "Don't worry I have a plan..."

The Penguin checked over the shipment Jet had to be stored in a certain way to prevent it from breaking down into its base ingredients when one of his henchmen came over with a phone. "'ey Boss the accountant blokes almost got the transfer ready 'e just needs the password." He said handing his boss the phone but before he could but before he could bring it up to his ear something flew out of the darkness and stuck it smashing it to bits.

The Penguin shouted in pain grabbing his hand as he, Two Face and their henchman looked down at the object a black bat shaped piece of metal with sharp edges like a throwing star it was known as a Batarang. "Oh shit! The bats here!" Two Face said as the criminals all whirled around guns raised unable to see anything aside from shadows suddenly on the Two Face goons near the edge of the group was grabbed by what looked like a moving shadow and dragged screaming into the shadows. A few seconds later they're was a loud crash and silence.

A second or two later a whip wrapped itself around a Penguin thug's neck on the other side of the and pulled him into the darkness. Then before the group could turn another figure leaped down from the rafters grabbing hold of a pair of thugs and dragging them up into the rafters before dropping them down onto the ground out cold. "Our friend the Batman is not that fast he must have back-up." The Penguin said now back to back with Two Face glancing nervously up at the rafters. "Probably has that hot chick in leather and that skinny sidekick of his with him." Two Face said pistol in hand suddenly something flew though the air and hit the truck with a thud Two Face and The Penguin both turned and saw a Batarang embedded it the floor of the truck but this one was different.

It had a small digital timer on the front which read 5 seconds then 4 then 3. "Oh shit! TAKE COVER!" Two Face shouted Dent, The Penguin and some of there goons managed to dive to safety others weren't so lucky. When the Batarang exploded it ignited the volatile Jet causing a huge, friary explosion that engulfed half of the room taking out several thugs in the process. Just as the survivors started to pick themselves up Batman, Night Phoenix and Cat Woman attacked laying into the hired muscle who were forced to engage in hand to hand due to the fact most had, had their weapons knocked out of their hands by the blast.

Night Phoenix punched out The Penguin before kicking one of his henchman in the neck as Batman broke the arm of a Two Face thug and Cat Woman slashed at another with the razor sharp metal claws that came out of her gloves. Night Phoenix moved though the enemies attacking and defending like an expert (though after several years of intensive combat training he really was an expert.)

One thug swung at him with a piece of pipe Phoenix caught it then used the pipe to hit the thug in the face before snatching it from his hands turning as smacking another in the face then turning back and hitting the first thug in the stomach then hitting on the back of the head when he was doubled over. He then blocked a kick grabbing the attackers leg then broke it with a sift movement leaving the man on the floor in agony. Another came at him the a thin but hard piece of wood that looked like a badly made baseball bat Harry blocked with his gauntlets causing it to shatter Harry then twisted the attackers wrist took to splintered remains and shoved it into the thugs shoulder. His opponent went down screaming as Harry jabbed another attacker in the eye then twisted the man's shoulder out of its socket and slammed him to the ground.

These brutal moves were all part of Harry's favour martial arts style Krav Maga or Contact Combat though he had four black belts and had studied over 7 other styles as well as those he liked this one the best. Unlike other martial arts which emphasised discipline and control of spiritual energies and the like this one was strait up fighting brutal, dirty and to the point. It was developed by the Israeli government for use in its military along with it's spy unit Mossad and its secret police service Shin Bet it taught students simple but brutally effective ways to deal with opponents by targeting the opponents weak spots. Eyes, limbs, stomach, groin nothing was off limits the more pain it caused your opponents the better.

Several of Harry's classes ended with him nursing broken ribs or limbs his instructor an female ex-Mossad agent he knew only as Athena was not easy on him because he was a child she would often say. "Death doesn't wait for you to be ready its not considerate or fair so I'm not if you can deal with me you can deal with the real thing." Sure enough the brutal, no-stop training caused Harry to become one of the youngest people ever to become a black belt in Krav Maga Athena once joked that she looked forward to the first time he would go up against a Mossad agent and win and that she would love to see the look on the man's face when a pre-teen beat him at his own game.

Suddenly Phoenix turned and saw Two Face aiming a 45. Calibre Desert Eagle at him their was no time to think, no time to move by the time Phoenix had seen the threat Dent was already pulling the trigger. Some people say when your about to die time speeds up, others say it slows down, others say it stays the same. For Phoenix it was a mix of all 3 time seemed to shift from slow to fast to normal then back like a DVD being put in fast forward and slow motion. He closed his eyes and waited for pain or death but nether came after a few seconds of waiting he opened his eyes and was shocked to see the bullet that had been fired at him suspended in mid air in front of him.

It had not been smashed or crumpled as if it had it something it was just there stone still in mid air as being held there by an invisible force Phoenix reached out and touched it, it was still warm from being fired but he was able to pick it up and examine it. Batman, Cat Woman and Two Face the only other people still standing after the fight stared at him Two Face raised his gun to fire again put Phoenix rushed at him knocking the gun out of his hand and kicking him to the ground he drew at batarang from his belt and held it to the stunned gang lords neck.

"You gonna kill me pipsqueak?" He snarled Phoenix took a moment to collect himself the one lesson he was always taught was that you never killed a prisoner if you had to kill someone in a fight to defend yourself or others in a fight that was acceptable. If you had to do something that ended lives but saved more (like destroying the Jet shipment) that was also acceptable but you never went after someone with the intent to kill and you never executed a defenceless prisoner no matter how much they deserve it. His adoptive father always said. "We're Guardian's not judges and certainly not executioners it's not our place to decide who deserves to live and die we do not kill those who are defenceless that makes us as bad as them."

"No your not worth it Dent non of you are." Phoenix said before punching the disfigured villain out he got to his feet and took several deep breaths before putting his batarang away and turning to his adult companions and saying. "Well that was interesting..."

After dragging all the surviving gangsters outside, tying them up and placing a call to Commissioner Gordon the trio headed off heading for the edge of the Narrow's. Upon leaving the slum the trio stopped on a rooftop to say their goodbyes Cat Woman gave Phoenix a peck on the cheek saying. "Nice work out there little bird. The big bad bat (try saying that three times fast) taught you well." She then went over to Batman and gave him a long kiss that involved a lot of her body parts touching a lot of his when she finally broke off she slipped something into Batman's hand and whispered something Phoenix couldn't hear through he swore he saw the Dark Knight go a little red.

Phoenix smiled and shook his head waving at the leather clad cat burglar as she slinked away heading down the fire escape to the street below she waved back then blew a final kiss to the vigilantes. "You need to ether marry that woman or lock her up cause if you don't she's is gonna end you." Phoenix joked as the pair headed for the Bat-Mobile. "I'm in stitches speaking of how are you doing had a near end yourself by the looks of things." Batman replied gruffly.

"Huh I'm used to being shot at the thing that creeps me out if that for some reason this bullet stopped dead in its tracks and hovered in front of me when logic dictates it should of gone clean though my brain. Though given the fact we have several aliens and super humans on speed dial I've come to realise that sometimes logic just doesn't come into it." He said holding the bullet in his gloved hand had it hit him it would of killed him instantly had it hit his armour plating was not built to stop 45. Calibre rounds.

The armour was mainly meant to shield the user from blades and blunt impacts whilst allowed shift and fluid movement Fox who had designed the armour had also made another version called The Dark Knight Battle Suit it was large and bulky and made the user virtually impossible to harm but it was slow and made any of kind of acrobatic feat virtually impossible. "I know it is weird but we'll look into tomorrow its late and you've already done enough taking down two major gang lords in one day." Batman said and Phoenix swore he saw a ghost of a smile of the Dark Knight's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Letter and the Alley

The next mourning Harry awoke in his room he groaned and stretched then headed for the shower the battle that had occurred the night before had left him with a few bruises along with some of his older scars most of which had faded. They varied from burns to knife wounds to bullet holes and animal bites if someone were to see these scars they might say a child his age should not be fighting Batman's war. But Harry would have told them that this was his war as much as it was Batman's it had robbed him of his parents as a baby and forced him to live with the Dursley's for 4 years he had just as many reasons to fight as anyone else and he choose this path no body forced him into it aside from the man who took his parents from him when he was a baby.

After finishing his shower Harry headed down for breakfast but when he did he was surprised to find a letter on the door mat near the entrance to the main hall that was odd since all mail was put in a post box outside and brought in by Alfred. That way if it was some craved villain sending it was less likely to hurt anyone since they were often timed and if they weren't any detonators would be detected by the box scanners. Harry went over to the letter and carefully picked it up and examined it their was a seal on it that showed several animals within a crest and the words "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" in a banner underneath. The words were Latin and if Harry was reading it right translated as "Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon."

Harry turned it over and was surprised to see a very precise address on the front:

Mr H Wayne

The 2nd Master Bedroom

Wayne Manor

The Palisades

Gotham County NY

That got him worried so he took out his phone and pressed a few buttons to connect him to Oracle a computer AI who acted as a digital information assistant for the Batman family. "Oracle you awake?" Harry asked a computerised female voice answered him. "For you Harry always what can I help you with?" The AI was modelled after its creator Barbara Gordon had originally been Bat Girl until she was shot by the Joker while on patrol and paralysed from the waist down for several years. While she recovered from her injury Barbara acted as a hacking and information broker under the alias of Oracle helping Batman and other heroes anyway she could.

When she was able to return to her role as Bat Girl she wrote the Oracle program to continue her work as an information broker though it was based on her it had its own little quirks and traits that made it or she depending on your perspective unique. "Can you use my phone to scan for anything harmful in this letter?" He asked holding the letter up in front of the phone's camera. "Since your phone was designed and created by Lucias Fox I'd say that would be no problem scanning now." The AI did several scans of the letter while she did she commented on the Latin on the seal. "'Never tickle a sleeping dragon' sound advise if a little strange."

Harry laughed at her comment. "Well there's an old expression 'Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are crunchy and good with ketchup.'" He joked. "Good one scan complete nothing harmful but I am getting a low level magical signature to weak to be an active spell more likely its what's left after whatever spell was on it was removed." She said. "Okay thanks Oracle you can go back to sleep now." He said putting his phone away he shrugged and opened it he had dealt with magic before especially when helping out Zatanna Zatara a magician and old friend of his mentor.

He opened the letter raised his eyebrow at the contents

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Wayne _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Terms begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31__st__ of July _

_Yours sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry's only words were. "Huh guess that explains the bullet."

"Well this is weird." Bruce commented sitting in the Bat Cave with Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman out of uniform wearing only a shirt she had borrowed from Bruce. It turned out she had been engaged in some "strenuous" activities with Bruce in his bedroom when Harry rushed in to show Bruce the letter. After Harry had stopped screaming and covering his eyes with his hands Bruce and Selina had "dressed" and headed to the Bat-Cave Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh thanks Bruce with my limited detection skills I was having trouble figuring that out."

Bruce gave him a look but said nothing. "You said this had traces of residual magic but the readings weren't anything like Magic we've seen before it weaker even for residual magic nothing like Zatanna or Circe's magic?" He asked Harry nodded. "Yeah average reading for a spell like that should be about 500 this was about 95 maybe 100 at the most the spell power should have about 1000 when first used but this one was 200 at the most well below average. Though the signature is too faded to figure what it was even with the help of a Magi but the signature looks like some kind of navigation charm maybe to help the letter get to its destination."

Bruce scratched his chin thoughtfully as Selina examined the letter over his shoulder. "So you're a magician who have thought it? And there I was thinking your weirdest quirk was the fact that can't stand anything orange. Well that and the fact you dress up like some kind of hell creature and beat the living shit out of criminals every other night." She said wrapping her arms around Bruce's neck any other man would find it impossible to concentrate with Selina Kyle's breasts against their back and her breathing in their ear. But then again Bruce could conduct a symphony though 20 of Bach's most complicated songs while standing on hot coals or at least he could if he knew how to conduct.

"Very funny Selina what should we do about this? I mean these guys know a lot about us and we don't know anything about them and I don't know about you but I don't like guys knowing more about me than them." Harry said sitting across from the adults. "Well maybe we should fix this maybe you should go to this school." Bruce said which caused Harry and Selena's eyes to go wide the mere suggestion that anyone prioritised anything patrolling Gotham City would usually make Bruce ill seeing there wide eyes Bruce rolled his own. "I'm not that bad guys! Well I used to be but that's not the point. This could help us if Harry can learn magic he'll have a edge over the criminals in the city plus there are plenty scumbags to deal with outside of Gotham City." He reasoned and Harry had to admit his reasoning was sound and he liked the idea of learning magic it sounded fun in addition to being useful.

Harry considered and made a decision. "Okay anyone know where we can get an owl?"

A few days later Harry and Alfred were in London looking for Diagon Alley where Harry was supposed to get his stuff. Bruce and Selina were going to come with them but a breakout in Arkam Asylum forced them to stay behind in Gotham. It had taken a while but Harry eventually spotted the owl that delivered the letter (seems these people had never heard of fed ex) and somehow got it to take a letter requesting more information. Which they got including directions to this Diagon Alley some kind of magical mall or shopping centre were they could get all of Harry's school stuff trouble was they were in the correct place according to the letter but they saw nothing that looked like the entrance.

"I don't think we're in right place Harry I do not see this so called Leaky Cauldron." Alfred said as they looked around confused. "Me neither man its weird to be back on the home strip huh Alfred I haven't been back here in 6 or 7 years what about you?" He asked though Harry had a American accent and considered Gotham City his home he still considered himself to be a born Britain if not raised. "Oh I've not been back to my homestead in at least 30 years young sir I have no family here so they're was no point and since I had to assist the Wayne family I had not time to take a holiday. Though it is as you say weird to be back though personally I find it rather refreshing."

Harry nodded agreeing with Alfred's sentiment it was nice to be back every though he had few pleasant memories of his time in England suddenly something caught Harry's eye. "Hey Alfred what's that?" Harry said pointing a pub sign that showed a cauldron with a crack in the middle that was leaking a sludgy, dark green substance. "What's what Harry?" Alfred asked confused. "You don't see it? Huh must be hidden by some type of magic, anyway there's a sign over there looks like our pub sign come on." Harry said leading Alfred over to a hidden door under the sign they entered finding themselves in the stranger drinking establishment they had ever been in.

"Oh my lord that woman has more hair on his face young Beast Boy!" Alfred exclaimed quietly pointing at a hooded woman eating what looked a bowl of frogspawn which given the world they were about enter it would not not surprise Harry if it was. "Yeah you're right that is... disturbing. Anyway the letter said to ask the barman guy called Tom to open up the entrance." Harry said checking the instructions pulling his black beanie hat down he was using it to hide his scar it made people stare at him and he hated that. The two born brits went over and asked the barmen to open the entrance Harry noticed that a lot of the wizards and witches were looking around as if they expected someone important to appear which Harry asked the barman about it.

"Oh their looking for Harry Potter. Right famous is Harry killed the dark wizard Vol... He-who-must-be-named when a baby he did." Only Harry's intense training kept his eyebrows from going up into his hat and luckily it would take a train hitting him to make Alfred lose his cool demeanour so he kept calm and simply shot Harry a knowing look. "He killed a dark wizard he was a baby how is that possible?" Harry asked even Zatanna who was one of the most powerful magi he knew and even she could not do magic until her father started teaching her at 9 years old. "No body knows all we know is that this dark wizard went to kill him but only managed to kill the poor blighters parents James and Lily poor souls." The man said sadly.

"Wait so there were no witnesses or anything?" The man shook his head. "Well how do you know it was this young Harry then? Maybe one of his parents killed him in the melee?" Alfred said that stumped Tom. "Eh well Dumbledore says that Vol... sorry He-who-must-be-named marked young Harry with a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. See he used the killing curse on the lad and he's the only one to survive it so that makes him special." Tom said. "Why the hell should we take Dumbledore's word for it he's a school teacher not a homicide investigator? And why don't you say this guys name? What do you think he's gonna jump out and get you he's dead isn't he?" Harry asked as a detective he loved to ask questions and solve puzzles.

"Dumbledore is a great wizard one of the best!" The man exclaimed seemingly shocked that anyone thought that Dumbledore was not a god among men. "He was the one who made sure Harry was looked after when his parents were killed. And as for the name we don't say it because well... we just don't." Tom said before tapping several bricks that opened up a passageway into the colourful alleyway and heading off in a huff little did he know that Harry was just as angry. "So Dumbledore is the one who dumped me with the Dursleys is he? Alfred I think myself and Dumbledore will need to have a little "discussion" when I get to Hogwarts." Harry said his fists clenched. "Oh dear when you have those discussion health insurance executives start writing their last words." Alfred joked getting a smile from the young boy.

"Come on Alfred we need to get some cash changed at this Gringotts place." Harry said the pair headed off though the packed streets Harry deep in thought about this odd situation he was in. Upon reaching the bank the pair were shocked to discover it was staffed by short, nasty looking creatures called Goblins. After getting some local money Harry and Alfred got all his books, clothes and other supplies including his wand which the wand seller Ollivander described as being "Red Oak, 10 inches tail feather of a Black Phoenix (what the British called a Night Phoenix) very curious." The man was a weirdo always muttered to himself Harry didn't bother to tell him his name and got out as quickly as possible.

In addition to his school stuff Harry also brought several books and items he thought might help with his work as Night Phoenix. On his way home in the Wayne Enterprises private jet Harry read some books he had gotten in Diagon Alley and came to the conclusion that the British Magical Community was a bunch of idiots. They seemed to be under the impression that magic was the only thing in the world that was remotely useful and portrayed themselves as perfect, wise, and incorruptible guides to mankind. His "story" was an example several books which he had not interviewed for or given information to claimed he had defeated a dark wizard called Voldemort with a burst of pure magic or some nonsense.

Harry didn't care as long as the bastard was dead but some claimed he was still alive though how Harry had no idea since according to official reports the magical blast that killed him blew a whole in the side of the house and though Voldemort or Tom Riddle as he was born was powerful he was still human. Harry sighed it wasn't his problem if Riddle came back he deal with him in same way he did as the scum in Gotham City cause in the end he was just a common criminal motivated by greed and using fear to achieve his ends. He put the books back in his bag and relaxed making a mental note to scan then into the Oracle's system later he had a feeling the next year was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait had about a million things trying to stop me posting this chapter from computer issues to simple writers block and more. But its done now and I will try to get the next one up quicker thanks for sticking with it hope you enjoy and keep commenting and an extra thanks to all those who have been giving me advise I always like to get a second opinion or a different angle on what I'm writing. But enough of my yacking** (Finally!) **SHUT IT YOU! Don't mind him he's always like that so without further ado** (You mean yacking) **THATS IT! BATARANG TO THE HEAD! Screw it! Here's Chapter 4 enjoy!**

Chapter 4

New kids on the block

Harry continued patrolling Gotham with Batman until September came around Harry was able to say goodbye to everyone at his birthday party a little while before. All the batman family and the justice league were there along with a few others Harry got plenty if gifts including a new EMP proof phone and mobile that he could use at Hogwarts since magic messed up technology such as this in high quantities. Soon Harry, Bruce and Selina headed to Kings Cross Station Harry said goodbye to Alfred at the airport and they were on their way.

"So let me get this strait you have to walk into the pillar between platforms 9 and 10 and hope you don't break your nose?" Selina said incredulously Harry nodded and shrugged then adjusted his black Benie hat. "Yep you gotta admit its the last thing anyone would see coming though that's because its so ridiculously dumb not that, that's anything new to these people most of them are dumb as a box of hammers." He commented Bruce and Selina shook their heads as they headed to the mysterious platform 9 ¾ suddenly they were distracted by a plump, red haired women calling out loudly to her five red headed children all quite shabbily dressed. "...Packed with Muggles as always come along Platform ¾ this way!" She said.

"Jeez that was subtle wonder if she's that ignorant or if she's doing on purpose though only one way to find out." Bruce said as they listened in on the conversation. "Okay Percy first then you Fred and George you go last Ron and me and Ginny will follow you though." She said directing it at each of the five children first was Percy the oldest a skinny, pompous looking boy with horn rimmed glasses. Next was a pair of twins tall and a little stocky with a mischievous glint in their eyes this was Fred and George though they were so alike Harry could not tell which was which. Next was Ron a shorter, unfit looking boy about Harry's age that he instantly pegged as being a lazy, arrogant idiot and made a note to avoid him and Percy.

The youngest was the only girl Ginny and she was the one who held Harry's attention she was a year younger than him, slim and a little short for her age with soft brown eyes and long red hair that ran all the way down his back it was a few shades darker than her families more blood red than her brother and mothers orange red. As her mother was talking she turned and saw Harry standing nearby she smiled and Harry smiled back both turning a little red Bruce and Selina both saw this and fought not to laugh. "Looks like our little bird has his first crush." Selina joked while Bruce brushed away fake tears. "They grow up so fast its seems like yesterday he was avoiding girl superheroes cause he thought they had cooties." He joked getting the middle finger from his adoptive son.

"Shut it Bruce lets go ask them were the entrance is and how to get though it!" Harry snapped marching away from his adult companions who were having to lean on each other to keep themselves for collapsing with laughter. Harry walked over to the red heads grumbling under his breath when he saw the girl Ginny look at him again he calmed down "Excuse me ma'am I was wondering if you could help use its my son's first time at Hogwarts and no one told us how to get to this 9 ¾." Bruce using all his skill at keeping a strait face to prevent himself for laughing out loud at the name of the station.

The large women Harry assumed was the kids mother looked a little surprised not like she wasn't expecting to asked how to get though the entrance almost as if she was expecting someone else to ask her. "Erm yes I'm Molly Weasley these are my children Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny." She said pointing to each child in turn. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs Weasley my name is Bruce Wayne this my son Harry and my erm associate Selina Kyle." Bruce said struggling to give Selina a title Selina smiled mischievously and said. "Aw Bruce honey are you ashamed to call me by my real title you weren't ashamed last night." She said grabbing Bruce's rear in an attempt to break his composer. "Selina we are in a public place and Harry has a camera on his phone and instant access to youtube."

Sure enough Harry had his camera out ready to film Bruce having a breakdown that only Selina Kyle could trigger. "Ah crud you guys are no fun." Harry said putting his phone away when they broke apart. "The punchline is she's my mom the suits in child services wouldn't let Bruce adopt me without a quote maternal influence in my life end quote. So pops here picked Selina and I don't even want to imagine what the guy was smoking when he thought that was I good idea." Harry joked. "Harry Thomas Wayne! How dare you! I'm an excellent mother figure." Selina said in a mock huff she new Harry was kidding Selina was the nearest thing to a mother he had and he had said as much even if they did drive each other crazy sometimes.

"Selina you once helped me tie bottle rockets to my skate so I could board uphill that was pretty stupid." Harry said Selina blushed at that, that incident had been one of only a few serious lapses in responsibility on Selina part involving the young Wayne. "If you two are done trying to give me a brain aneurysm maybe we could get on with asking Mrs Weasley how to get though to the station sometime before the train leaves?" Bruce asked he didn't want Harry and Selina to get into a full blown argument otherwise they'd be at it all day. "Oh yes now all you have to do is run strait at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous." Mrs Weasley said sweetly Harry gave her the look he often got when the Joker explained one of his plans.

"So let me get this strait you want me to run at a brick pillar in the middle of a public place to get to a school of magic?" He asked incredulously Mrs Weasley nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Okay is they're a camera crew here I don't know about? I am being punked? Cause I swear to god if I end up on MTV lying on the floor of Kings Cross with a fractured skull someone's getting sued!" Harry declared getting a laugh from Bruce, Selina, Fred, George and Ginny and blank looks from everyone else. "Oh don't be a baby Wayne here I'll show you!" Ginny said and before Harry could stop here she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the wall Harry closed his eyes expecting her to slam into the wall and take him with her.

But instead he felt an odd sensation like all the sounds, sights, smells and feelings had disappeared then others took there places. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in another vastly different station it had a distinctly Victorian right down to the large red steam engine called the Hogwarts Express. "Wow that was... trippy." Harry said Ginny giggled and gave him a weird look she may of got the punked reference but this one was lost on her. "You get used to it I've got 6 brothers so I've done it loads." Ginny said. "Oh an old hand speaking of which your still holding my not that I mind of course." Harry said causing Ginny to let out a noise that sounded like "Epp!" Then let go of Harry's hand and turned bright red as did Harry.

Only the entrance of Bruce, Selina and the Weasleys saved the pair from further embarrassment. "Ginerva Weasley! What on Earth were you thinking you almost gave the poor boy a heart attack!" Mrs Weasley yelled. "It's alright Mrs Weasley it was fun. Well after I figured out I wasn't going to end up in the emergency room." Harry joked that seemed to calm Mrs Weasley down but Harry was surprised at how angry she got at her youngest child Bruce had a temper but he rarely had to yell at Harry at most he had to use a stern tone of voice to get his point across.

From talking to the Weasleys Harry found out that Percy, Fred and George had already been to Hogwarts for several years but it was Ron's first time and Ginny would be joining them next year. That meant unfortunately he wouldn't see Ginny there this year but he promised to write to her since Fred and George were evidently the only ones who would bother to write to her which made Harry dislike Percy and Ron. The goodbyes were short and sweet for Harry he would be communicating with Bruce and Selina though various means over the year so this was more of a see you later than anything. He exchanged hugs with Bruce and Selina and one with Ginny who went red again and became very interested in her shoes.

After that was done and they're stuff was on the train Harry and the 4 Weasley boys got on board and waved to their relatives as the train pulled a way little did anyone no that Harry would be making sure that Hogwarts would be a different place by the time he came back.

When the train had left the station Harry started looking for a cabin and ended up bumping into a brown haired boy looking a bit confused and bewildered Harry tapped him of the shoulder and asked him if he was all right. "Oh yes thanks I just lost my toad Trevor I can't think where he's gone!" The boy looked rather upset but Harry quickly saw how to fix the problem. "Does he look anything like the toad trying to crawl into your left pocket?" He asked sure enough the boy found his toad he thanked Harry and introduced himself as Neville Longbottom Harry in turn told him his name and suggested they find a cabin and sit together.

They soon found an empty one it seemed to Harry the train had twice as many cabins than it needed still he supposed it was better to have a lot and not need them than have few and need them it was one of the few things around this place that much in the way of logic attached to it. So Harry and Neville spent the majority of the trip talking about various things ranging from being raised by people other than their parents (Harry by Bruce, Neville by his Grandmother) to the differences between growing in Gotham City and London. The conversation went uninterrupted until the door to their cabin was open by what Harry could only describe as the most arrogant individual he had ever met and that was saying something.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this cabin but I see since Longbottom is here no one of distinction would be seen dead here." The boy said he had slicked back white blond hair that Harry thought looked worse than the Jokers hair and this was a guy who liked having his hair green. "No he's not now piss off I don't have the time or the energy to deal with a punk like you." Harry said he hated snobs and growing up in the upper echelons of Gotham's society he had seen a far few the boy looked very annoyed and signalled to two boys who looked like they were half Gorilla. "How dare you speak to me like that? Crabbe! Goyle! Teach this mudblood a lesson!"

The first of the two Gorilla-Boys lumbered towards him he threw a clumsy punch which Harry sidestepped like it was nothing he then drove his fist hard into the attackers stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. As his buddy went down Gorilla-Boy Two charged at Harry who span and kicked him in the side of the head knocking him aside and making him see stars. The greasy haired boy pulled out his wand in a feeble attempt to cast a spell on Harry but he simply knocked it out of the boy's hand like he was swatting a fly.

He then grabbed the boys hand and twisted it at a painful and unnatural angle bringing him to his knees. "Apologise." Harry said very calmly the boy ignored him and tried to get free so Harry twisted it again causing the boy to cry out in pain. "Apologise or I'll break your wrist." He said again eerily calm. "All right! All right!" The boy relented and apologised so Harry let him go and told him to leave and take his friends with him which he did muttering something about his father hearing about it not that Harry cared.

After the boy and his thugs left Harry sat back down and saw Neville staring at him in awe. "That was bloody brilliant." He said and Harry shrugged that was how he dealt with bullies take away their main strength intimidation. "But you probably shouldn't have done that, that one with the greasy hair is Draco Malfoy his dads really rich and is friends with the minister of magic they even say he used to be a Death Eater back when you-know-who was in power." He explained. "What makes you think I care who is father is? If he wants to take me on he's welcome to try though I wouldn't give you 10 cents for his odds." Harry said calmly Neville smiled and said. "Harry I get the feeling that being friends with you is going to be an interesting experience."


End file.
